Lightning Strikes the Heart
by Dancing Through Daisies
Summary: "He invited the lightning to dance along with them and the booming thunder, as the rain came shooting down from the angry Heavens above." / In which Beck has nothing planned for Valentine's Day, Jade basks in the irony of a storm, and they both enjoy what a little spontaneity can do for the two / Beck&Jade fluff; oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Lightning Strikes the Heart

* * *

Beck didn't ask her to do anything special on Valentine's Day. Most girlfriends would throw a tantrum much like a toddler would if their candy was taken from them and bawl thick, salty tears if they had found out they were spending the night in their boyfriend's RV staring at a TV screen, watching reruns of _Celebrities Underwater_ rather than going out to dinner or to "watch" a movie.

However, Beck Oliver's girlfriend was _far_ from the average girlfriend.

(Which he absolutely loved by the way.)

Jade West turned her head from where it had been presently resting on her boyfriend's shoulder to look outside the bulletproof window. A skinny bolt of lightning struck the world where the majority of its couples were head over heels in love. She found it ironic that today, February 14th, was the day that the sky decided to act hormonal and rain, rain, rain raindrops the size of minivans, lash out with thunder and scream with lightning. A storm was a rarity in LA, but they were the days she absolutely yearned for. These were the days that made people run inside to take cover and keep warm, which meant that she didn't have to deal with people's ridiculous personalities and ideas because, let's face it, Jade West was no social butterfly.

The rain also ruined lots of people's plans, preparations and reservations. Since today was Valentine's Day, the weather surely destroyed multiple surprise picnics, rained out social galas and dances, and trashed all outdoor weddings, making brides and grooms argue and become angry like the storm clouds above. Heck, she was positive some couples would have deliberately _broken up_ due to this awful weather. Yep, the day of love had been crashed by a surprise storm the weatherman hadn't predicted.

Jade took a deep, joyful breath and exhaled with pure bliss, her lips curled in the most cheerful of smiles.

Today was a beautiful day.

Beck looked away from the TV to see her silent happiness. He chuckled lightly and pulled her a little closer to him.

"You sure are oozing with glee," he teased, smiling to himself.

"Oh please," she replied in her raspy voice that Beck found so very lovely. She turned back to look at him. "Don't make me vomit all over you."

"C'mon," he pressed, poking her side with his right hand. "It's okay to be in a good mood." She slapped his hand away from her and crossed her arms, acting stubborn. Had she really been that obvious? She hadn't felt this good over anything in…in…wow, she couldn't remember when she was last happy. Maybe she hadn't felt this way since birth, and even that was a long shot. That was okay with her though: happiness was overrated, she thought.

"I'm not." She said defiantly. "It's Valentine's Day—there's nothing to be happy about on this day."

"On the contrary, my dear." Beck laughed loudly. "Tell that to the millions of people merrily celebrating, doing who knows what."

"They're all stupid, idiotic lunatics who feel like there needs to be a certified, national holiday to demonstrate their "passion, love and dedication" for someone else. It's just a random day: why not celebrate on a Tuesday in October?" Jade argued back. She turned to look at him again, shaking out of his arm that was slung over her shoulders. Her cynical blue eyes met his jovial brown ones.

(It made her heart speed up about a fraction of its normal rhythm.)

"And so are you," She told him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion and curiosity. Where was she going with this? He didn't know, but he enjoyed playing her little games. Well, when they didn't involve scissors or revenge, they were fun.

"How so?"

"You really think people are out being goofy in this weather?" She asked him, jerking her thumb towards the window behind him to prove her point. Right as she did so, more lightning flashed through the cracked curtains.

Beck instantly noticed how the light illuminated her face. Her dark black and purple hair contrasted immensely with her pale skin, which looked even lighter than normal. Her ice-cold eyes became brighter too, but Beck was able to see flecks of dark blue that colored the edges of her pupils, something he hadn't ever really noticed before because it was barely visible. Her nose ring and eyebrow piercing glinted a light silver. Her strong jaw line and heavily lined eyelids were even more defined. Her naturally pink lips were highlighted in her signature smirk, which was more commonly seen than a smile. Man did she look exceptionally striking, very pretty, wonderfully beautiful.

In those two seconds of lightning, Beck Oliver found himself falling a litter deeper in love with Jade West.

"The crazies probably are," he said with a shrug. Jade nodded her head in agreement and positioned herself back to where she was looking at the TV. Angelina Jolie was just rescued by a lifeguard…one day someone would drown on this dumb television show…

Beck was still looking at Jade. He had gotten to thinking: although he hadn't planned anything special for today, that didn't mean he couldn't be spontaneous right? After all the crazies were probably out doing mushy, gushy things right now even though the storm seemed to be getting worse and worse…

…he and Jade were _far_ from the average couple. They were weird, unusual, dysfunctional teenagers who really, really, really liked each other, more than most teenagers in a relationship probably should.

(Even if they didn't always act like it. It was one of their favorite things about their relationship.)

They were, in fact, _crazy._

Beck got an idea.

He stood up and turned off the TV right as Jade thought Leonardo DiCaprio was about to suffocate.

"Dude!" She yelled indignantly. "I was actually starting to enjoy that!"

"You'll like this a whole lot more," he told her excitedly. Caught off guard, she let out a little yelp when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the couch. He started leading her towards the door.

"What are you doing?" She shouted, her eyes ablaze with confusion and frustration. When he didn't answer, she started to resist his strong grip. "I said: what are you doing? Where are we going? I_ want to watch famous people possibly die!"_

Beck couldn't contain the smile appearing on his face when he managed to drag her to the door. He won! He let go of her wrist—there wasn't any other place for her to run off to in the RV, so he thought it would be all right to let her place her hands on her hips angrily. (Besides, she was wearing studded bracelets and his hand really hurt.) But he knew his plan would be worth the pain.

Beck opened the door and they both watched it swing out to bang against the outside metal of the RV. A powerful gust of wind blew into the warm motor home, making Jade shiver and Beck smile wider.

"We are going outside."

Jade's eyes just about popped out of her skull. _"What?"_ She yelled loudly, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. He had lost his mind! (Although she had been suspecting that for a while now…)

She looked outside: the sky was a brilliant shade of grey, almost black with the thick, puffy clouds that hung in the air. The palm trees outside in Beck's front yard were violently thrashing about due to the ferocious wind whipping this way and that. The raindrops must have taken steroids, Jade thought: they were huge. She snapped her head back to look at Beck with a very shocked "are-you-kidding-me?" look.

Beck shrugged again, his hands now in his pockets. Once again, his brown eyes met hers.

"I know how much you like storms; that's why you were smiling earlier."

He knew her too well, she thought, but she found herself loving the fact that he did.

(She was falling a little deeper in love with Beck Oliver, but was too proud to admit it out loud.)

Beck took his right hand out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"Shall we?" He asked, smiling that smile that made all the girls act foolish. However, it only made Jade roll her eyes and give a irritated huff.

She put her hand in his anyways.

Right when she did, thunder rumbled a deep, throaty roar and the wind whooshed past their ears.

They smiled and ran outside.

It took about five seconds and they were already soaking wet. They were standing in Beck's driveway, their clothes clinging to their bodies, their shoes squishing on the ground, their fingers still tightly intertwined together. Beck was looking up at the sky; he was sticking out his tongue, enjoying the sweet taste of the rain. Jade's wet hair flew around her face as she complained that he was the biggest dork she'd ever met.

"But that's why you love me," he told her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She winked flirtatiously at him and brought her closer to him. He leaned down to kiss her wet lips. Right as his lips were about to touch her, she let go off his hand and walked away from him. Beck narrowed his eyes playfully, watching her confident strides march down the driveway. She was such a tease, he thought.

(It was fine with him though; she kept their relationship interesting.)

He walked right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her from escaping. It was Valentine's Day after all; he didn't want to be alone when he had a girlfriend to spend the time with. Even if they were out in the pouring rain and blasting wind…

"That was mean," he said into her ear. She angled her head up to look at him. She resisted the urge to laugh at how flat his hair was, sticking like glue to the sides of his head.

"Was it?" She questioned sarcastically. "Because I thought it was hilariously appropriate considering the circumstances. Kissing in the rain is cliché: I don't do cliché."

"Kissing in the rain is something every couple needs to experience at least once in their relationship," he explained to her. She turned around to face him properly, interested in his theory (which didn't normally happen. You had to be pretty darn special to get Jade West to listen to you.) "It's supposed to be one of those things you'll remember always, you know?"

"If that's what it takes for you to let go of me, then go ahead and kiss me," she said blatantly.

"Well it's no good now!" Beck said disappointedly. "Not after I've been talking about it. The magic is gone."

Jade sighed loudly. "Since when did you become the girl in our relationship?"

Beck ignored that part because genius struck him once more. If they couldn't_ kiss_ in the rain, _dancing_ was still an option. Jade watched his brain churning and his lips curl upwards; that was his plotting face.

"Whatever you're up to, I want no part of it!" She said with a chuckle. He could be kinda, sorta, a teensy bit cute sometimes…

She must be coming down with something if she really just thought that. She should have taken her father's advice back when she was little: playing out in the rain will cause you to catch a cold.

"Too bad: you're already ready to go." He told her. He left his right arm around her waist and slid his slippery left hand into her right one. He took a giant step to his left and then to his right, causing Jade to slip and slide whichever way he went. Once she got what was happening, she rolled her eyes once more.

"Dancing? In the rain? Really Beck?" She asked him as they spun around in a circle. "I would rather have had you kiss me. This is madness!"

Beck lifted his head up and laughed along with the rolling thunder. "There's always a method to the madness, Jade. "

Jade sighed obnoxiously loud but let the smile appear on her face anyways.

That was when Beck knew the cold they sure were going to catch after this was all worth it. They danced all around the driveway, twirling this way and that while trying to keep steady footing. They must look ridiculous, Beck thought, but he didn't give one single care in the world. Here he was, out in probably the worst storm LA had ever seen with his girl in his arms, spinning and laughing and having a grand ole time that he thought only happened in books and movies. It was a beautiful thing, to be young and in love, especially with a girl that was terrifyingly perfect for him in every way he could possibly think of.

He invited the lightning to dance along with them and the booming thunder, as the rain came shooting down from the angry Heavens above. As if on cue, the biggest streak of lightning he had ever witnessed erupted in the stormy sky, making Jade's face once again shine incredibly. He stopped their wild movements that they called "dancing" to admire her. Her once curly hair was dripping wet; her pale cheeks were covered in raindrops and her pink lips were actually smiling, not scowling. His love-struck brown eyes met her satisfied blue ones. He really wanted to kiss her, but Jade didn't do "cliché…" so—

Oh. Maybe she did, for she had her lips pressed to his. The sky was going completely insane: thunder howled earsplitting cries, lightning sparked in all directions, rain pelted down from the dark clouds, and the wind lashed wildly everywhere.

She broke their kiss after a good minute or so of standing there, her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist.

"I thought you didn't do "cliché?"" He teased gently. His lips brushed up against hers as he spoke.

"Eh, it's something every couple should experience, right?" She semi-mocked him, her eyebrows raised in amusement. He laughed once more.

(They both found themselves falling a little deeper in love with each other.)

Today was a beautiful day, indeed.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! **

**Read and review, pretty please :)**


End file.
